User talk:THE MAGSTRIKE GUY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raider CS-35 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Merrystar (help forum | blog) Community vote Hi, I'd just like to inform you that I've set up a community vote, and I'd really appreciate it if you could voice your opinions on it. This particular community vote focuses on the state of the unconfirmed N-Strike Elite blasters. The link is here. Thanks for your time, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) community vote :Thank you for your vote. We appreciate you taking the time to vote on the page! [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 00:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) clip release What I was talking about was inserting a fresh clip into the blaster. It works very smoothly in my opinion. --THE MAGSTRIKE GUY 18:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok --THE MAGSTRIKE GUY 20:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I can see you didn't give links to your Super Soakers on your user page. If it's because the hyperlinks won't work properly, I'll show you how. You must type in 'Super Soaker:' before its name. It's annoying, but it's the way things are. For example: Super Soaker:Bottle Blitz REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 17:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks --THE MAGSTRIKE GUY (talk) 17:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Please can you reply on my ''talk page in the furute? It's the way we do it on here 98% of the time, and it ain't Skylanders or Spyro Wiki. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 19:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) hey did u see the rebelle vid and think this looks a lot like hunger games any way feel free to comment on my new anti rebelle discution NERF NINJA666 (talk) 17:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RapidStrike batteries Actually, the RapidStrike needs AA batteries because I have one, they were released in Canada. If it needed C batteries, and since the batteries go in the bottom front thick part, it would be very heavy with C batteries. RE: Gear Up Recon CS-6 No I found it online. I wish I had a variant. By the way, you forgot to sign. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah. i DON'T USE WIKITEXT FOR A REASON. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 13:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) frickn commy red by the way how did u change your signature without changeing your user name NERF NOGIRLSH*T666 18:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I got the Sonic Barrel Break yesterday, so I do have a variant. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 13:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Destroying the Guardian Crossbow (laughing) Hey, if you have the guts, can you write a review of the Guardian Crossbow before you destroy it please? It will help us, but I don't mind if you don't. Thanks. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Maybe you followed my suggestion by getting a cheap one. Yourrecent edits to user talk pages Please don't say 'other people's arsenals are poop'. They might think it's offensove. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 20:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) yes my arsenal is poop...The Stig 3136 (talk) 21:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Talk page edits Who's REALNerfNinja6 I would rather not give away personal information. If I DO do this though, I'll do it on Nerfipedia. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Cool nice new praxis!...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 02:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I got the Prazis last Christmas.Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) How old are you thread Dartmaster removed it. I was about to restore it but then I released there were one-worded asnwers. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 16:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) My Wiki Did you know I made a new wiki? G Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) OK Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) re: we need a place to talk freely where dartmaster and jet arn't breathing down our necks NERF NOGIRLSH*T666 23:05, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Private chat? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Answer to nerfninja66's questrion. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 18:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) u know that if i ever have enough edits to be promoted on this wiki jetcell will pass me over for some one with less edits and expeance THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 03:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) if by some random stroke of luck i am ever considered by an admin for promoting on this wiki then jetcell will pass me over for someone less qualified THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 03:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC) just venting i know i have no hope thats why i am throwing all my time at nerf blaster wiki THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 04:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Opinion Hi Mag, since you have so many blasters, I want your opinion if my arsenal is good: Main: Longstrike and Retailiator Secondary: Hammershot (if I get it) Strikefire x3 Pocket: Jolt x2 and Reflex PotOfAmmo (talk) 22:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) You wouldn't happen to want to Sell that Razorbeast, it's belt, and some Mega's, would you? Marcfyre (talk) 17:41, August 15, 2013 (UTC) DUDE I LIKE PIE ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 23:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Centurion Stock Oh, that was an accident, I meant to change it to Stampede and got confusded.But tho be honest, it DOES actually look a Nitron one. PS you don't have to leave a message every time I make a false edit. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:25, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sales To be completely honest, when you meant a "sales" thread, I thought you meant that you'd post sales of Nerf products in stores. I think that selling your own blasters to other people should stay on forums like Nerf Haven or Nerf Revolution. If you could move this off of the wiki and onto another Nerf forum, that'd be preferred. Sorry to tell you this. 'Jet' Talk • ] 21:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) nerf revolution How do you send messages?--Blessed Sword (talk) 17:32, August 24, 2013 (UTC) my internet ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 01:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) your making me more happy u spelt Awesome wrong ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 22:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Nerf revolution Hey check your messages--Blessed Sword (talk) 20:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) messages Check again--Blessed Sword (talk) 20:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) hi...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 20:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Destroying another Wiki You should probably have held back on destroying his wiki. Maybe you should offer to help clean up the mess. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 02:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Longshot category Not in America? So what - the Spectre is exclisive to Asda in ENGLAND ONLY yet they still have the category there. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) True but that was to sort out edit-warring. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:40, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Ban the user above you I set up a blog about whether we should keep it or not. It would be appreciated if you could vote on it, unless you have already. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 06:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Go for it, I forwarded it to others. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 13:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You want it closed? Unhappy ancestor... BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 14:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Noone is like ever on chat--Blessed Sword (talk) 18:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I'll swear before it was 3 'Yes' and 4 'no'. I want No. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 19:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) chat...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 21:04, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 06:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) chattttttttttttt...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 23:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: It was literally formed two weeks and a half ago by two people who aren't even in high school yet and have no skills, yet they're treating themselves as masters. Whatever, they can do as they please, they're not bothering this wiki. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 03:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Just dropping by your page... Just here to say hi. BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 20:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ...Ah, that's right. I remember now that you could form an army with your arsenal of Nerf guns... Good god, what's this? You own THREE Longshots!? I'm jealous. I wish I owned three Longshots... Although I'd imagine it's hard to find space to keep all those blasters... BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 22:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Use of reaction images Please do not upload reaction images, as this is against the new Code of Conduct. 'Jet''' Talk • ] 04:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I would like to see your collection The King of Spiders (talk) 18:53, December 18, 2013 (UTC) By the way, you owe me 5 Vulcans, 4 Stampedes, 44 Nitrons and a bottle of Vodka Oh, and before I forget, my collection isnt very tiny, I have plans at hand Bombs! Sorry, TMG, I can't give credit! Come back when you're a little...MMMMMMMMMM... richer! Morshu.com (talk) 04:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough rupees! Morshu.com (talk) 04:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Want a Nerf NitroQuad dude? The King of Spiders (talk) 16:00, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Long time no talk. Hopefully you see this. If you do hit up my talkpage. --War. War never changes... (talk) 02:44, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Whiteout Longstrike 0_0 I can't believe you own a Whiteout Longstrike. Those guys are pretty rare, great job! :) FtFISH 01:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Add the Section Headline sup nga All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 03:41, July 18, 2016 (UTC) old tmes helo All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 00:29, February 21, 2018 (UTC)